Large electronic display screens are used in a wide range of applications to display a correspondingly wide range of digital content. For example, stadiums and arenas often feature massive display screens that are used to present video images, photographs, and other information to tens of thousands of spectators. Display screens frequently form part of advertising displays which are installed in storefront windows, convention halls, and other locations where consumers may be present. Display screens are also often incorporated into information kiosks, interactive terminals, and similar devices that are installed in airports, train stations, amusement parks, and other places where people tend to congregate. Large size displays are particularly useful in applications such as these because they are easily visible by crowds, are capable of drawing attention from a distance, and can display large amounts of information. A wide range of technologies have been used to implement such displays, including projection displays and flat panel arrays of liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) elements. For example, a large display can be created by using a computer or other electronic device to control multiple individual displays which are physically arranged into a matrix, such as a 3×3 array of LED televisions positioned adjacent to each other. This technique can be replicated on a smaller scale by arranging a plurality of smaller devices, such as tablet computers, into an array. Regardless of the implementing technology, such composite display systems are often used with a controller that includes programming and electronics that are capable of simultaneously driving all of the displays in a coordinated fashion.